


Four, Two and One

by Rachael_Rothman



Series: Our Family [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Get your tissues ready motherfucker, Grief, Hiro and Tadashi's story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachael_Rothman/pseuds/Rachael_Rothman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Tadashi and Hiro's relationship, from the beginning to the end.</p><p>Companion piece to 'Patchwork'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four, Two and One

**Author's Note:**

> A quick poem about Tadashi and Hiro’s life over the years. I hope I don’t make you cry. I JUST REALLY LOVE THEM OKAY AND OMG DISNEY WTF R U DOING TO MY FEELS!!?1!?
> 
> So yeah, brought this over to my Ao3 (from tumblr),  
> I hope the people who haven't read it yet will enjoy this! :)
> 
> Recommended Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQPdzHVakyM

****Three plus one,  
** **Four.** **

****** **

A warm summer afternoon,   
Spent inside walls painted the most blinding of white,   
Floors polished to shine,  
Glaring into large onyx eyes.

The child waited, eyes wide,   
Bouncing with excitement, and yet with fright.  
The father, smiling wide.   
And the mother, tired, so tired… but bright.

Beckoned him close, and held out her arms.   
 _'Tis your new brother_ , she said,  _unharmed_ ,  
 _Your new little brother_.

Hold him, gently,   
He is every bit as precious as you are,   
Every bit as precious as the stars that gleam bright,  
The diamonds, the ocean, the world we live in.

 _Cherish him, for he is your brother, with all your might_.

He nodded, tense, afraid,   
Suddenly, holding a bundle of fragile glass,   
About to break.

A little hand reached out,   
Taking larger finger in smaller hand,   
The little one smiled, toothless.   
And everything, he knew, would be okay.

**Four minus two,**  
 **Two.**

****

A cold winter’s night,   
The boy, still with fright.   
Cars honking, tires screeching, people screaming.

The warmth of blood on his forehead,   
The warmth of leather against scraped skin,   
The cold of mother and father,   
Still strapped in.

That night, four became two,   
Half of heart went up, and flew,  
Up into the stars above.

That night, to himself he swore,  
As he and his only family knocked on Aunt’s door,   
This little one, close by his side,   
Would stay forever safe, warm and bright.

No more would death come with an open embrace.  
To this, he swore,  
 _He swore._

**Two minus one,**  
 **One.**

****

He rushed through the fire,   
Cursing his foolishness, his foolish heroism,   
Why did he not  _think this through_?  
Shameful, he knew, he knew.

Looking around, sweat trickling down his brow,   
Ripping off the cap he usually wore, proud.  
He had to get out,   
Get out right now.

The scream, his name,   
“ _Tadashi, don’t leave me_!”  
His jaw clenched.   
He wasn’t about to end this, so soon.

He tried and tried, took step after step,  
The will of fire,   
Cruelly, ironically,   
Giving him breath.  
  
The flames licking him, tasting his flesh,   
The smoke, smothering him,   
As he blinked slowly,   
Tears produced, fresh.

Joints wobbled, and as his vision blurred,   
He finally fell,  
And he heard Death’s sadistic cheer.

Knees onto the ground, then head first.   
Body on the floor, curled in agony.  
Hand stretched out,   
Towards the blinding light.

There was only one person he could think of,   
The one person,   
He was supposed to keep safe and warm,   
Forever and ever.

He struggled,   
Trying to push away the claws of Death,   
So happy to take him, it  _stank_.

He stilled, as his body reached its final door,  
His eyes, slowly slipping shut, forevermore.   
A single name, escaped parched lips.   
His final word, a barely-heard hiss.

“ _Hi… ro_.”

 **One left.**    
One more, up above up high.   
Three looking down,   
From the night sky.

A young boy, sits still,   
His eyes wide,   
Dripping with tears…  
He hasn’t slept all night.

He hopes with all his heart,   
That they see him now,   
That they  _will_ ,   
Till he joins them… up in that realm.

**One left,**  
 **All alone.**

**Author's Note:**

> TRIVIA:
> 
> 1\. The third picture I drew (2-1 = 1), actually had a huge error... I actually wrote 2-1 = 0 at first then saw it 2 days later, screamed and rushed to change it! Shows how terribly a designer's math can be sometimes hehe. 
> 
> 2\. I teared while writing this. I am a sad, sad human being. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
